


It's In His Song

by PipeDreams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeDreams/pseuds/PipeDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know you. But I want you… All the more for that…” Adam softly sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In His Song

“You want me to perform with you …in _your_ band?” Kris repeated.

“Yes Kris. Were you even listening to me?” Adam asked, his impatience clear over the phone.

“Okaaay why?”

“You’re on a break now,” Adam stated matter-of-factly.

“Uh huh. _Exactly_ Adam. I’m on a break.” Kris said dryly.

“ _Please_ …” Adam pleaded.

“You _have_ a band!”

“I know but Tommy needs a day off urgently and we need a bass player.”

“You have Cam remember? And Neil can take over the keyboards. As I recall, the last time I was over at your mum’s place for dinner, he played quite well.”

“But I haven’t seen you in a while…”  Adam said plaintively.

“Are you pouting?” Kris smiled to himself. ”You are, aren’t you?”  The smile became a grin as he imagined Adam’s lower lip in a pout.

“I am not!”

Kris laughed. “ _Fine_. I am charging you for my services Mr. Lambert. Don’t think I won’t.”

“Have your people contact my people Mr. Allen.” Adam droned, a chuckle escaping towards the end.

“I’ll do that. When do you need me again?”

“Always,” Adam replied.

Kris smiled. “ _Seriously_ Adam.”

“ _Seriously_ Kris... Next Monday, will that do? We’ll have time to rehearse together.”

“Noted. I’ll schedule you into my diary.”

Adam snorted. “You do that Kris Allen. Write it down neatly and _big_. Hot sex with Adam Lambert.”

“Well, someone is full of themselves.” Kris smirked.

“Come down here and I’ll remind you why.” Adam replied in a mock haughty tone.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Mr. Hot Sex Adam Lambert.” Kris grinned almost goofily as he continued to stare at his iPhone long after they both have said their goodbyes.

X  X  X

“Adam….” Kris murmured. “We’re supposed to be rehearsing.”

Adam mumbled a response which Kris could not make out, partly because he was distracted by Adam nipping the nape of his neck; and mostly because he was sitting on Adam’s lap, feeling a rather prominent bulge right below his ass.

“Adam,” Kris said again, trying to extricate himself out of Adam’s arms when he heard Isaac’s voice speaking to someone from the adjoined room.

“Five more minutes. We still have five more minutes.” Adam kissed Kris slowly, taking his time. And then there were no more words until Isaac rapped discreetly on their door, reminding both that rehearsal was not yet over.

X  X  X

“We’re doing a different song today for the encore,” Adam announced to his band mates.

“We are?” Cam asked worriedly. “But we have not practised it Adam.”

“No worries Cam. I only require Kris to be up there with me.” Adam looked at Kris who was busy tuning his guitar.

Kris looked up upon hearing his name being mentioned, arching an eyebrow. “What song are we doing, dare I ask?”

“Let’s give the fans an unforgettable show, shall we?” Adam winked.

“ _What_ song?” Kris repeated warily.

“I don’t know you. But I want you… All the more for that…” Adam softly sang.

Kris breathed in deeply, listening to Adam’s voice which sent darts straight to his heart. “You got clearance?”

Adam nodded. “Let’s make it a duet.”

“Alright,” Kris grinned.

They continued to grin widely at each other before Cam cleared her throat loudly, twice.

X  X  X

“Oh my gosh! Did you see that?!” One female fan said to another.

“See what?! What?!!”

“Kris just grabbed Adam’s ass and gave it a squeeze!” She squealed excitedly.

“He did?! Oh my God! Was this right after Adam gave him a neck lick? Shit! I missed it?! Did you take a picture?! Did you?!”

X  X  X

“Are they going out for real?” Another fan asked her friend.

“It sure seems like it. They are practically making out on stage for goodness’ sake.”

“Bloody hell!”

“What what?!”

Her friend just pointed towards the stage where Adam had grabbed Kris and dipped him into one of those poses one would often find on the covers of romantic novels. Kris’s back was arched as far as possible with only Adam’s hand holding him up. Kris had one leg up in the air; held by Adam’s other hand.

“Oh my _fucking_ gawd.” They both gasped when Adam grasped Kris’s chin before kissing him deeply.  Adam released Kris to face the audience; their erections clearly visible to the crowds. Kris blushed as he placed the bass in front of him, covering his crotch quite… successfully.

X  X  X

“Hey everyone…” Adam smiled as the entire audience quietened down. “We’re doing a different song for the encore today.”

The crowd’s volume increased as murmurs of disappointment were heard. _He’s not doing WLL?! Why?! WLL is not being performed?! No way!_

Adam just raised a hand up and continued speaking, “I’ll be accompanied by my… good friend, Kris Allen, on the guitar.”

X  X  X

When Kris strummed the first new notes of the song, murmurs of excitement spread through the fans as some recognised the song being played. _Oh my God! They are doing ‘Falling Slowly’! Shit, ‘Falling Slowly’? Wasn’t that the song Kris performed on Idol?! ‘Falling Slowly’, was that by Duran Duran??_

And then Adam started singing the first verse, hushing the crowd completely. Gazing at Kris, Adam sang, “Words fall though me and always fool me and I can’t react…”

“Take this sinking boat and point it home. We’ve still got time…” Kris’s voice joined Adam’s for the chorus. He looked at Adam and both took a moment to smile at each other.

“Falling slowly, eyes that know me… And I can’t go back…” Kris sang as Adam went nearer to him, putting his arm around Kris’s waist from behind. Resting his head on Adam’s chest, Kris continued to strum the guitar.

“Raise your hopeful voice, you had a choice. You’ve made it now.” Adam’s voice conveyed warmth

Kris answered the question in Adam’s eyes as Adam turned him slowly to face him, “Falling slowly sing your melody, I’ll sing along…” They both smiled, conveying with their eyes words which were meant only for the other.

The crowd remained silent when Adam leaned down, taking Kris’s lips in a gentle kiss.

 _I love you Adam._

 _I love you more Kris._

 

 


End file.
